Perfect Impressions
by BoxingKing
Summary: InuyashaxYuYuHakusho Planning yet another perfect moment, Yusuke prepares to propose to Kagome. Of course, nothing would ever go wrong... One shot. Slight continuation of First Impressions - my other one shot.


**Perfect Impressions**

BoxingKing

Ok, so this is sort of a continuation of my first one shot First Impressions. It doesn't follow directly after, and I believe you can read this on its own. If you get confused, go read the first, it's not that long. :D I got a whole bunch of reviews on my one shot, and that made me happy, so I decided to continue it. I sort of got the idea from what people said in some of the reviews. So, Read and Enjoy! BoxingKing

&

"Kagome," murmured Yusuke, "Marry me." Yusuke was staring solemnly straight ahead, brown eyes wide. He was dressed in his best tux; well, his only tux, really. The black overcoat went perfectly with his emerald green shirt. Though his face looked calm, a few anxious quirks gave him away. His mouth was tight, and his eyes were slightly pinched. They were also reflecting back at him.

He shook his head slightly and slouched down from his ramrod straight position. "No, no. She won't want it in the form of an order." He straightened back up, focusing on the mirror again. "Kagome, marry me – please." Yusuke frowned. "Does that sound like a question?" he muttered to himself. "Maybe if I raise my voice at the end… Maybe if I try this: Kagome, will you marry me?" Yusuke relaxed with a grin. "That'll work."

He suddenly turned and started pacing the small bathroom. Door, to toilet, to bath, back to the door. "Ok, so, Kurama said to take her out to dinner – someplace fancy, get down on one knee, and pop the question. It's gotta be perfect. Kurama said girls remember all of the details. They want it to be perfect so they can tell all of their friends each and every detail."

He suddenly stopped moving. "Ok. I'm gonna do this. I can do this. I can. I face down demons all the time. I save the world, for cripes sake! I can ask one little question." He faced the door, squared his shoulders, and opened it with gusto. He marched out to their living room where Kagome was waiting to be taken out to dinner.

He hadn't told her anything about it, just that it was high time that he took her out someplace fancy. Hopefully, she didn't suspect a thing. He had been gearing up for this thing at least a full month. He had spent hours picking out the perfect ring, hours picking out the perfect restaurant, and hours talking to Kurama (he had learned his mistake last time talking to Hiei).

He paused a moment at the entrance to the room and patted the small black box inside his front pocket. Ok, he had the ring, he was good to go. Nothing was going to go wrong.

He finally marched out to Kagome. He gave a slightly brittle smile, left eye twitching. God, he was nervous.

"Re-" his voice squeaked. With a nervous laugh, he cleared his throat. "Ready to go?"

Kagome stood quickly at the sight of her boyfriend. "Yusuke! Are you ok? You were in that bathroom for at least an hour! You took longer than me to get ready." Kagome's blue eyes were anxious with worry for him. "If this is too much too early, it's ok. We can do this some other time. Let's just stay in tonight and relax."

Yusuke nearly choked at the thought of missing this night. It had taken him weeks to get the reservations at that restaurant, as well as a few threats. No way in hell were they just going to stay home. Rather than say all of this, he gave a forced chuckle, voice barely squeaking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention to the time." He held out his arm to escort her to the car. He remembered that particular move from one of those romantic movies Kurama had made him watch to show him how it was done. The chicks in those movies had seemed to really like it.

Sure enough, Kagome did as well. She gave a bright small and latched onto his arm. "Why thank you, Gallant Sir." Her eyes were twinkling in excitement. Yusuke very rarely took her out, and certainly not to an expensive restaurant that required her finest dress. In fact, it had required a whole new dress. And shoes. And jewelry. The night had better be worth the stretch on her credit card. Just in case, she would make sure the night was one to remember. Somehow, anyways.

"So, Yusuke, are we going to WacDonald's, or Pizza Shack?" She was gazing innocently up at Yusuke.

"Wha – what? No – no! Kagome – we're going out somewhere nice! Some French place I can't remember the name of!"

Kagome stifled a laugh. Something serious was bugging her boyfriend for him to not have noticed how she was dressed. "Calm down, Yusuke. It was a joke. Of course I know we're going someplace nice. I am, after all, wearing a gown, and you are wearing the first tux I have ever seen you in." She looked up at him mischievously. "Think it'll ever happen again?"

Yusuke gave a grunt. "It sure as hell better not," he mumbled. Not after all the trouble he had gone through for this time. With luck, she wouldn't say no.

He practically waltzed her out to their car. He kept mentally reviewing all those old movies he had watched. He swept around to the side of the car and opened the door for his lady. He even shut it for her, narrowly missing squishing her gown.

Kagome was having trouble understanding all of his odd behavior. She didn't even know that Yusuke had such manners. She figured that when she started dating him, she would never be one of those women that were waited upon. She had accepted that a long time ago. What a nice surprise to be proven wrong. A content smile sat upon her face as she waited for Yusuke to get in and start the car.

It was a beautiful night out; the moon was bright and the stars could even be made out through the smog. It wasn't even cold out.

Yusuke clambered into the driver's side. He swiftly took the keys out of his pocket, dropping them only once, and shoved them into the ignition.

The car didn't so much as twitch. Yusuke gave a nervous laugh. There was no way the car would not start on the night he was about to propose! He tried to start it again, repeatedly turning the engine over. It didn't catch.

Yusuke swallowed loudly. "Well, this is bad timing."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "No worries, Yusuke. The restaurant is not far from here. Let's just walk."

"But, I wanted it to be, well, perfect. Walking to dinner is not perfect, Kagome." Yusuke was staring solemnly at her, not so much as cracking a smile. She was puzzled. Since when did he care about perfection?

"It won't ruin our date. It's a beautiful night out. Let's walk."

Yusuke looked at her, trying to decide if he should go back in and call someone, or if he should acquiesce to her will. Would it look bad if he ignored her and called someone? Would it be a blemish on her perfect night? It wasn't like she was a control freak. But maybe she really wanted to walk. Maybe she had her heart set on it. Well, shit, it sounded like they were walking.

"Ok, ok. But it better not rain."

"It's a beautiful night out. How could it possibly rain?" She hurried out of her shoes and draped the bottom of her gown over her arm.

Together they set off at a leisure pace towards the restaurant. A few side streets and they would be there.

She was smiling broadly as she looked at him. He was such the sweetheart. He was obviously going through all this trouble for a reason. She had no idea what it was. It wasn't him telling her they were pregnant – this would be how she would choose to tell him, after all. Her birthday wasn't for another month. And she doubted he remembered their first year anniversary – which was two months ago. So what could it be?

They rounded the first corner, beginning to hit downtown where the restaurant was located. It was a slow night. Few people were out walking, and there weren't that many lights on. It was the perfect spot.

For a mugging.

Apparently in their finery they looked like the perfect targets for some poor soul out looking for a quick break.

Kagome and Yusuke both stopped walking as a stranger stepped out from the shadows. The stranger was wearing a mask, and swaggering like he knew this would be fast and easy.

"Ok, folks, this'll be real easy now if ya just give me the money. I'll let you on your way in a jiffy – no harm, no foul."

Yusuke stared at him as if he were stupid. "Do you know who I am, loser?"

The man snorted. "Yeah, you're some prissy little bitch taking out his lady. Now hand over the money!"

Ok, so he was stupid. Kagome was looking at the poor man with a smirk on her face. He was so going to get the shit beat out of him. He deserved it, too. This was the once in a life time night that Yusuke was taking her out for something more than fast food. And he was so not going to ruin it.

"Yo, dumbass, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. And I will beat the _shit_ out of you if you don't walk away this second."

The man started to laugh. "Nice one, dude, but Yusuke Urameshi would never be caught dead wearing a tux – especially not one so nice as that."

Yusuke grew worried. What would Kagome think if he got in a fight on the night they (hopefully) became engaged? Would it ruin the night for her. He certainly hoped not, since this guy didn't look to be leaving any time soon.

God, his reputation was going to be his downfall. Kagome smacked a hand to her head. Great, now he would have to fight the loser. It would ruin his tux. And then they wouldn't even be allowed _in_ the restaurant.

Well, by all that was holy and fine, she was not going to have her night ruined! Kagome stepped forward.

"You idiot! Of course he's Yusuke Urameshi! And he's in the bloody tux because I've been hinting for months that I wanted to go out someplace nice. And by God, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN IT!" She took one of her stiletto heels and chucked it at the mugger.

It hit the man square in the forehead. He dropped without a sound into a dead faint.

Kagome huffed. "Serves him right, the loser." She turned to Yusuke and said in her crispest voice. "Kindly fetch my shoe, please, so we can continue on to the restaurant before we lose the reservation." The man would no longer blight _her_ evening. This little interruption was as good as never happened, in her book.

Yusuke simply smiled and did as his lady asked. Leave it to Kagome to live up to his reputation. At least he hadn't messed up his tux. The night wasn't lost yet. The rest of it would be perfect. Surely the gods couldn't have too much more waiting up their sleeves for him…

He moved up and graciously held out the shoe. With a bow and flourish, "After you, dear lady."

With a stiff nod of her head, they rounded another corner. Together they picked up the pace. Yusuke was only slightly worried that they would lose the reservation. Ok, he was more than slightly worried. Maybe for a regular couple out for a nice dinner that host guy would keep the reservation, but he didn't exactly like Yusuke. He had practically been forced to right them down in that little date book. In fact, it had taken Yusuke threatening to break his arm and write his name down for him before the guy had given in. No doubt, he was eagerly watching the clock tick by, just waiting to cross their names off the list. That bastard. Yusuke could just see it happening.

Just how far away was this restaurant? Maybe she shouldn't have recommended they walk, and instead called a cab. Hopefully, they wouldn't have that much farther to walk. The bottoms of her feet were already black – that would surely stain her shoes. And to boot all, it looked like rain. It beat the hell out of her how there could be rain. It had been a freaking cloudless night! Apparently some weather witch was out to get her. That, or Koenma for all the insults she and Yusuke had been giving him over the years.

Thunder began to rumble.

They rounded the last corner.

Kagome heaved a mental sigh of relief at the sight of the restaurant. It was a cozy little French place, highly reviewed and revered amongst its peers. It amazed her that Yusuke had even managed to get reservations there.

Yusuke looked at the restaurant, looked at his watch, and mentally swore. They were five minutes late.

He practically dragged Kagome up to the entrance; she was trying to balance and put her shoes on at the same time.

Yusuke anxiously looked at the host. It was the same man as before. Damn. It would figure as his luck.

A nasty little smile slowly worked its way up the man's face. Yusuke's shoulders drooped.

"I'm _so_ sorry, sir," began the man in a nasally tone of voice. He could have swallowed vinegar for how abrasive his voice was. "But due to your _excessive_ lateness, we just _had_ to give away your table. Perhaps another restaurant could service you." He was leering at Yusuke, just waiting for him to make a move. Yusuke could see a few waiters lurking in the background ready to come to the man's defense. It wouldn't do any good to make a scene now. If it wasn't supposed to be a special night, how he would have pounded the man.

He was ruined. The night was ruined. _Everything_ was ruined.

Yusuke gave the man one good glare and turned away, hand tight on Kagome's. She was silent throughout it all.

When the man refused their entrance with the look he was giving Yusuke, Kagome figured those reservations had been worked into the book a little later than they should have been – with a little bit more force than ethical. Oh well. They could always try again later.

The rain began to fall in big, wet plops. Within minutes of standing outside the restaurant, they were both soaked.

Kagome heaved a sigh. There goes the dress and the shoes. And the night. No one would have reservations for them at this time. Not that anything was within walking distance anyways. Fast food again, it would seem.

Yusuke was fighting not to cry. He couldn't just start crying – it wouldn't live up to his reputation. But damn it all. He had worked so hard for this evening – harder than anything else in his life. And now it was ruined. It was hardly worth it to ask her now. She would probably refuse on the grounds of waiting for the perfect night. This night was hardly something to go tell all her girlfriends about.

But, could he stand to wait another month, most likely more for this restaurant's waiting list, to ask her? Could he stand being apart for that long? Would she still want him by then?

Well hell, that was just too big of a risk. And by god, he wanted her _now_! Not months from now, but tonight.

Maybe Kagome wouldn't care about the perfect night. If nothing else, they could laugh about it later!

With determination in his eyes, Yusuke suddenly turned to Kagome.

He got down on one knee, square in the middle of a puddle. He looked up at her, rain slowly trailing down his face. One could hardly notice the tear or two mixed in.

"Kagome, I've loved you for a long time," he began. Her eyes had gone wide the moment he had went down on one knee. "In fact, since the first time we went out, I knew I wanted you to be mine forever. I was – I was trying to plan the perfect night for this, but nothing seems to be going right. But I'm gonna ask anyways.

"Kagome, marry me." He paused for a heartbeat. "NO! Wait!" His voice grew slightly frantic. "Marry me – please! NO! Argh!" He gave a muffled shout. "I had this all planned out in the bathroom!"

Kagome feel to her knees in front of Yusuke. She clasped her hands together with his and looked him in the eye.

"Yusuke, will you marry me?"

His eyes widened a fraction before relief cascaded across his face.

"Yes, yes I will."

Kagome smiled. "Good. Now please get out my ring so we can do this properly." Her eyes were twinkling as he gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah, proper."

He dug in his front pocket and produced the small, black box.

He took her left hand in his right.

"I love you, Kagome."

He opened the box.

It was empty.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. A little piece of paper fell out of the box and fluttered to the ground. Yusuke picked it up. Written in a hasty scribble, the note said "buy ring".

"Yusuke," she said with mirth, "I have a feeling that this will be a trend that will continue throughout our marriage.

Yusuke shook his head and gave a slightly shamefaced grin. It never failed.

He leaned in, put a hand to the back of her head, and pulled her in for a kiss.

From the large bay window of the restaurant, their captive audience cheered. And green eyes laughed as a certain redhead turned back to his menu.

It was the most perfect non-perfect night there ever was.

Fini

&

It took me forever to get this out, but I did. And now I will start chapter 11 of Ultimatum pronto! Review and let me know what you think. I have one more part to this sort of planned out, but if nobody likes this I won't bother. Was this one funny – or more just a story? Let me know! Read and Enjoy! BoxingKing


End file.
